


Pumpkin, Honey, Sweetheart

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: It's been fun flirting with his best friend Dean, but Cas is ready for something a little sweeter.Fictober prompt: “I thought you had forgotten.”Promptober prompt: Mafia/Cop





	Pumpkin, Honey, Sweetheart

The stack of paperwork on his desk didn't seem to be getting any smaller. He'd been toiling away on it all morning, filling out each form with his usual brisk efficiency, but the amount of work left to do looked exactly as monumental as it had when he'd sat down at 9:00 on the dot.

Cas sighed and pushed away from his desk. He stretched his arms and twisted at the waist, feeling the bones in his spine click into place. _Maybe it's time for a break_ , he thought, glaring at the stubborn piles of paper on his desk.

As if summoned telepathically, a softball-sized muffin – golden, fragrant, and tempting – was placed in front of him. He looked up to see the source of the bounty.

“As promised, one large pumpkin honey muffin. Our wager has been satisfied.” 

“Hello, Dean. I thought you had forgotten.”

“How dare you imply such a thing, Cas, you wound me! I never forget about our bets. I just needed to get all the ingredients and find the time to bake.”

Cas boggled, eyeing the treat in front of him with even more desire than before. “You made this? _You_? You _bake_?”

A light blush rose on Dean's handsome face, but his expression was stern as he waggled a finger at his friend. “Hush, Novak. No shame in creating great art. Go ahead and taste it before you judge me.”

Needing no further convincing, Cas bit into his prize. “Oh God _damn_ , Winchester,” he moaned, rolling his eyes back in his head as the rich flavor hit his tongue. “This thing is _erotic_.”

Dean's blush intensified, spreading from his cheeks up to his ears and down to his collar. He cleared his throat before replying, “Damn, Cas. If you get that excited over a muffin, I've got some stimulating ideas for how we could spend a Friday night...”

Cas swallowed his mouthful and flicked his eyes towards his friend, considering his response. 

Dean was a fellow detective who'd joined their office a year ago when he'd moved to Lebanon from Lawrence. Their desks were side by side, and an easy camaraderie had formed between them soon after they'd met. They worked well together, and through water-cooler conversation they discovered that they shared many tastes in movies and music.

From amiable coworkers, their connection had deepened swiftly, and Cas now considered Dean his closest friend. They went out for a beer after work three or four times a week, and Dean came over to his place every other Friday for pizza and action movies. They joked around, and argued about football, and made dumb bets about who would die next in their favorite show. It was a standard-issue friendship between two regular guys – basic and uncomplicated.

Except sometimes it didn't feel uncomplicated. Dean said things like that, things that Cas couldn't help but call _flirtatious_. Or he would look at him a particular way, with _hunger_ in his eyes. And it wasn't like Cas didn't feel the same hunger. Dean was gorgeous, sweet, and funny, and Cas was far from straight. He'd been halfway in love by the third time they'd gotten late-night nachos after a hard shift.

At first he'd been afraid to flirt back, worried he was reading the signs wrong and Dean would laugh, or freak out, or punch him. Cas wasn't the most adept at social interaction, and he enjoyed Dean's friendship so much it felt silly to gamble what they had for a chance at something more. But over time he'd realized how very much he wanted that _something more_ , and he'd started to take a few risks – a wink here, a double entendre there. He didn't get punched. Dean would smile and blush, and then he'd flirt back even harder.

The flirtation had added a new layer of enjoyment to their friendship, but he was getting tired of flirting with the truth. If that _something more_ was a thing they could have, then Cas wanted it, and he was sick of waiting. So he put the muffin down on his desk, took a deep breath, and raised his eyes. Reaching out, he grazed his fingertips against his friend's hand and murmured, “I'm interested in those ideas, Dean. Can we talk about them tonight? Over dinner, somewhere nice?”

If Dean was surprised, he didn't show it. Maybe he'd been impatient with the games, too. He turned his hand against Cas's, and interlaced their fingers. “That sounds perfect, sweetheart. It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179088943141/october-15-pumpkin-honey-sweetheart).


End file.
